Devil's Intent
by Miluiel Saerwen
Summary: Most of the Titans are wiped out in an attack on Wayne Manor, the last above ground stronghold, and it's up to the few surviving Titans and their children to save the now enslaved world from an old enemy. BB/Rae, Starfire/Nightwing, Red Hood/Speedy
1. Prologue: Jason Todd

_This story was originally one that my (now) ex-boyfriend and I were going to put up together, but just before the break up, he decided he no longer wanted to write it, so I said that I'd continue it. The first two chapters were a collaborative effort, and I'd like to give him due credit. After that, though, this story is my original fanfiction._

The room was dark. Thinking back, I realize the irony of that darkness. My life began in darkness, it's dark now, and very likely, it will end in darkness, but in that moment that night at Wayne Manor, life was brightest. A happy chuckle breaks the silence, and I look up to see the cause of the laughter. It was my six-year-old twins. My little girl, Melani, and her brother Axel. They were so little, so happy then.

They were playing. So young. So innocent. Mine were the youngest. I was keeping an eye on them to make sure they didn't get into any trouble, but also so that none of the older kids could take advantage of their innocence. Can you blame a father for looking out for his own? It wasn't Grayson's kid, Tyrand'r, who worried me. I can't see Starfire's son taking advantage of a kid of six years. Logan's girl, Arianne, is much like her mother, quiet and wrapped up in her own world. It was Evy Allen, Jinx's daughter, and the "Wonder Son", Corey, who worried me. Evy was a full five years older than the twins, and Corey was Conner's kid, besides being three years older. I never have liked the Supers.

I was on nanny duty that day. Raven and Gar were somewhere in Russia, following up on a lead that Leonid might be alive. With Grayson and the others preparing battle plans, and the "Wonder Parents" standing guard outside, I was the only one available. Sometimes, I wonder, if I had been with the others planning, and someone else had been watching the kids; maybe it would have worked out differently.

A loud crash sounded as what could only be described as a demon smashed through the wall. He was about seven feet tall with long horns and purple skin. I cringed as I saw the blood dripping from his fangs and the scrap of blue cloth with a red S pattern stuck in his teeth.

"Dick!" I call, even as a clone of the first crashed through with a golden lasso clenched in his jaw.

Four more broke through as the others rushed into the room. We all looked at each other and knew that with the loss of Conner and Cassie, we didn't stand a chance. Still, Grayson took up his role as leader and started telling us what to do.

"Someone has to get the children out of here," He said as we heard the metal being torn from the roof; the others had arrived, "One of us has to take them out through the tunnels while the rest of us hold them off."

No one wanted to volunteer. It wasn't surprising. No one wanted to let them reach the kids alive. We were all parents; we would sacrifice our lives for them, but Nightwing was right. Someone had to get them out of there. Someone had to leave his friends to die while protecting the children. It was a grim situation, but we had no time to hesitate. That night, I made one of the most difficult decisions of my life.

"I'll do it," I said, "But you better promise me, Grayson, that you'll all come out of this alright."

"I'll do my best, Jason," He replied, charging off into battle, Starfire, Jinx, and Cyborg followed him. My wife, Mia came to me quickly with tears in her eyes. I embraced her quickly, promising that it would be okay, both of us knowing that promise for a lie, and then she followed the others. I didn't know if I'd ever see her again.

Then, I turned to the children. They were huddled together in the far corner, all terrified, with Corey and Evy standing in front, protecting them.

"Corey, I'm going to need you to carry Evy. And, Tyrand'r, please hold onto Melani. Arianne, stay close," I said, picking up Axel, "Let's go."

I started running with Axel in my arms toward the tunnels to the Bat Cave. Superboy, Blackbird, and Flashfire flew ahead of me carrying Hex and Speedy. One of the beasts tried running after us, but he was blocked by Cyborg's massive frame. I shouldn't have looked back. I stumbled as I saw him lifted into the air by a tiny little girl's powers. He screamed as she soullessly tore him apart, pulling the cybernetic parts from each other, tearing and destroying the flesh in between. The image of his mangled corpse raggedly connected to his metal parts is one that will haunt me to my grave. I'm only glad none of the children looked back. The image is mine alone to carry.

As we entered the tunnels, I heard a beast roar and Grayson cried out angrily. One of the creatures had cornered Nightwing. Good old Dick. He was going to fight to the end. Then, I heard a sickening crunch. Dick's shouting ended abruptly. I didn't want to imagine what had happened.

"Don't look back, kids. Keep going. I'll catch up," I called, placing explosives around the mouth of the cave. I picked Axel back up and continued running.

At a safe distance, I detonated the explosives, and the entrance collapsed. I knew it wouldn't hold them off for long, but it bought us time.

I wouldn't allow myself to feel the loss of my friends. Not then. If I wanted to be able to mourn their deaths later, I would have to keep us moving. If I had let myself collapse, I wouldn't have been able to save the children. It was for their sakes that I forced them and myself to push on. They were the important ones.

Much later, though exactly how long after I wasn't sure of even then (the numb dullness that I forced myself to feel to keep away the crippling pain made me forget all unimportant things like time), we emerged outside on a hill overlooking the manor. I uncovered the Batplane and piled the kids inside. As I climbed in, I heard the terrified shrieks of Mia, Kori, and Jinx. Turning on my comm. link in the jet, I said to Gar, Raven, and whoever else may have been listening, "Titans' emergency comm. link, access code, "Lazarus". Gotham's compromised. Heading to emergency base in Jump. I've got the kids… We're all that's left."


	2. Chapter 1: Axel Todd

Axel Todd

There she was; the ultimate prey. Quiet and unsuspecting, she had her back turned to the balcony I frequented, making her perfect for a sneak attack. My crush on her had nothing to do with the matter. I jumped down from the balcony, effortlessly landing in a light crouch, silently. Stalking towards her, I sucked in a mouthful of air, preparing to shout as loud as I could.

"Don't even think about it, Axel," She warned not moving from her lotus position, not even opening her eyes.

"What are you talking about, Arianne? I wasn't doing anything," I defended as I choked on the air. Damn empath! Why must she know everything?  
"Sure you weren't,"

Throwing up my usual wall of emotions, a mixture of anger, grief, and impatience, all to hide my true feelings from her, I slowly walked in front of her. A long silence followed before she spoke again, "You always seem like you have a lot on your mind. Meditation can help you with that. I sense a lot of stress; I can teach you to release it."

"No, it's fine." I replied politely. I needed her to sense only stress. I wasn't going to let my guard slip for one moment. I didn't think it fair to turn down her help without an explanation so I said, "It's mostly my mom that I'm thinking about. I miss her, but I'm afraid that if I don't stress about her, I'll forget her. It's better this way. Thanks, though."

She shrugged and went back to her meditation. That was close. It wasn't actually a lie, at least not completely. It is my mom that I think about when I'm defending my thoughts from her power. After the incident ten years ago, we discovered that the enemy had taken her, Kori, and Jinx away, alive and … well, not exactly well. Rachel and Gar returned as quickly as they could after getting the distress call. Their mission had not been successful, but at least they were alive. We've been hiding since that day. The world is in turmoil, and dad, Rae, and Gar won't do anything about it. It makes me so frustrated knowing that my, Evy, and Tyr's moms are still alive, but held captive, and that the rest of the world are slaves, but here we sit, cooped up in our safe underground lair. Corey and Tyrand'r try to say that the adults are coming up with plans, but they're losing precious time. I feel so restless.

These are the feelings I generally throw up around Ari.

I walked into the kitchen. Tyrand'r was there, as well as the Couple. Tyr was making something Tamaranian that he'd probably make us all eat later. I don't know what's wrong with those aliens… although, Corey doesn't seem to like Tyr's cooking either, at least, not Tyr's mother's recipes. Tyr is actually a pretty good cook, when he's making human food anyway. He's so obnoxious, and I don't just say that because he likes Arianne as much as I do. He's so naïve and idealistic, but then turns around and becomes moody and brooding. His mood changes from moment to moment. She'd never be with him; he's not her type. She needs a man with a stable personality. I'm surprised that Ari is still so oblivious to his crush. She has no idea. To her, they're just best friends.

Then there's the Couple. Corey and Evy. It's so annoying watching them. They're all over each other, all the time. They're like the older brother and sister none of us ever had, or wanted. Actually, that's not fair. Evy's alright...when she's not attached to Corey. She's mostly Ari's friend, but she hangs out with the rest of us from time to time. It's so calming to be with her sometimes. She just makes you feel so comfortable. Until Perfect Boy comes along.

Where Evy's laid back nature makes her warm and motherly, Corey just comes off as a condescending snob. The kid is too perfect. I didn't know the original Superman at all, and I barely knew Conner, but dad says that Corey is just like them. I don't know, maybe his powers give him the feeling of invincibility or something. He is too much of goody-goody. It's not even that, though. Tyrand'r has most of the same moral values, but I like him better. Tyr doesn't criticize as much though. Corey never thinks anyone does anything right and that he's the only one who can do anything. Rae says that he's just trying to live up to the example set by his Super lineage. I say that it's no excuse.

Evy pulled herself from Corey's face and said, "She saw through your attack again, X? You know, the mind trick won't always work, you know. She will find out." Evy always uses our hero names. Well, not Corey's. It's nice. It's like she's recognizing our abilities. Gotta love Hex.

"How did you know, Eve?" I asked.

"I Saw, of course. I've also Seen that she will find out. Blackbird's no fool, X." was her reply. Damn. If there's one power that's more annoying than Ari's empathy, it's Eve's prescience. Sorcery wasn't enough, was it? She just had to be able to See the future. There was nothing I could hide from her. I wouldn't mind so much if her knowing didn't mean that Corey would know. And, of course, Corey knowing meant that everyone knew. At least he kept quiet around Ari and the adults.

"I know that."

"Can we not discuss Arianne, please?" Tyrand'r requested. I looked up at him and saw that he was red in the face. Perfect.

"Why, Tyr? Aren't you in love with her or something?" I asked, playing dumb. The reddish hue in his face deepened.

"I'm not in love with her," he replied.

"Wait…that's right, she doesn't know," I continued.

"I'm not in love with her," he insisted.

"What? Are you afraid she'll turn you down?"

"I'm not in love with her."

"Why don't you just ask her out?" I knew this was a safe bluff because he would never do it.

"I'm not in love with her!" he defended.  
"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" by now, he was so red; you wouldn't be able to tell him from a lobster.

"Then you won't mind if I let Ari know that she has no chance of being with you."

"You'll tell Arianne no such thing!"

"Well, it's the truth, isn't it? And if you don't want her, I can have her right?"

"No!"

"Awfully defensive for one who has no interest in Ari."

"Fine, maybe I do like her if it'll keep you from talking to Arianne." he conceded.

"Tyr likes Ari," I taunted. I just couldn't help myself. He fell right into it. Then it came; I knew it would without Eve's prescience. I'd been goading a really strong, sensitive guy into admitting that he likes a certain girl and then taunted him about it. I deserved the consequent black eye I received.

"Oh no, what are you doing this time, Axel?" said a girl from the doorway. It was my sister. She'd seen the punch Tyr had thrown. Leave it to my twin to walk in as I get decked.

"Red X was taunting Flashfire, Speedy. He deserved what he got," Eve said.

"He usually does. Tyr, just ignore Axel. He has this annoying tendency to start things for the fun of it," Melani said to him. Oh, please! If she'd been here, she would have joined in. Teasing Tyr is one of her favorite pastimes. She just feels like making me look the bad twin.

Melly is usually pretty cool. We have our arguments, but we end up on good terms again within the hour. We get into all sorts of mischief together. Until recently, she's teased Tyrand'r as mercilessly as I have, but now she's afraid that he doesn't like her because she's a bitch to him. She's insanely jealous of Ari right now because Ari has Tyr's attention, so she's trying to act like Ari around him. It's annoying really. She'll never get his attention by being a second Ari. The only Ari that there can be is Ari. For Melly, it's just not natural. Melly is supposed to be vulgar and mischievous, not quiet and classy. Tyr would like her better if she were honest with herself.

Ari followed Melly into the room. I felt my heart leap at the scent of her lavender and mint perfume. The light caught a lock of her hair and I was thrown into an imagined scene with her under the bright glorious sun, the sun that we never see anymore. Oh, how I'd love just to stroke that beautiful hair in the sunlight, or even the moonlight. Oh, shit. I wasn't supposed to think about that when she's here. So I threw up my emotional barrier quickly. She didn't seem to notice.

"My mom says that we need to see Jason in the mission room. They need to talk to us about something."

**_With college, writer's block, and friends, I don't know how long it will take me to post each new chapter, but I can try to post weekly. However, I've been struggling to come up with a good adult hero name for Beast Boy, and I need a name for the next chapter since it will be from Raven's perspective. So, it would be great if people could give me ideas._**


	3. Chapter 2: Raven Logan

_Raven Logan_

_I woke up in the middle of the night, warm and safe in my husband's muscular, green arms. I may not have Jinx's daughter's prescience, but I had a really bad feeling about something. Then I heard it. The comm. link was receiving a signal. It was Jason's voice._

_"Titans' emergency comm. link, access code, 'Lazarus'. Gotham's compromised. Heading to emergency base in Jump. I've got the kids… We're all that's left."_

_All the emotion started to well up inside me. I was going to explode. As my emotions took control of me, my powers grew more powerful. Suddenly, I had far too much power than I could handle. Garfield woke up as my demonic half, successfully controlled and suppressed since my wedding day, broke through and took over. I was a volatile tangle of emotions, power, and demonic evil. I couldn't control myself._

_"Rae! What the hell? Take control back! Rae?...NO, DON'T! RAE! It's me, Garfield! PLEASE RAE!"_

_I burst with demonic energy, destroying me, Garfield, the hotel, and half the city block._

"Rae, wake up, honey," my husband said as he shook me awake; I was sobbing uncontrollably. "It's okay. Rae, please stop crying. It was just a dream. I'm here now. Hush."

Garfield took me into his arms and cradled my head as he rocked back and forth, trying to sooth away my fears. I leaned into his furry, green chest and just let all of my tears pour down my face. Garfield will never really understand. He has animal DNA, not demon. He'll never know what it's like to know that you have the power to destroy everything you have, everything you love, and everything you've ever worked for just by losing emotional control. He doesn't try to understand; He knows he can't. He's just there when I need him, there to hold me and remind me that I'm loved, I'm safe, and I'm not going to lose control ever again. Maybe that's why I love him so much. That moment, he just held me as I let out all my pain in the form of a wet, salty trail down his chest.

When I ran out of tears, he gave me a tight hug, kissed my head, and released me so that we could face each other.

"You had the dream again, didn't you?" he asked.

"It's becoming more frequent. Ever since that night," I replied in a whisper.

"Raven, I promise, Trigon is never going to get a hold of you again. He could only get you while you were unmarried and answerable to a father. You're a grown woman, and my wife. You're not going to lose control. You're safe," Garfield reassured me.

"We don't know that for sure. Who knows when he could resurface in me? I'm a constant danger to everyone around me. What if he broke through while you were with me, or, Azar forbid, while Ari was with me?"

"Before you got married to me, you wouldn't have been able to cry at all. You're an emotional wreck right now, and if he had any chance of making you lose control, now would be the best time for it, but yet, you remain in control of your powers," he reminded me.

We'd been going through this every night that I had the dream. I knew in my rational mind that marrying Garfield Logan had put me forever outside Trigon's reach; I knew that I was safe, that my family was safe, that my friends were all safe to be around me, but my subconscious didn't fully believe it. I was constantly afraid that I would lose control. The trauma of losing the other Titans didn't help. The incident was ten years ago, but still, I was dreaming about it as if it was just yesterday.

I gave a half-laugh-half-sob, "Sorry you got stuck with my crazy emotions."

"Rae, nothing about you is crazy. We're all upset about what happened ten years ago. Trust me; it haunts my dreams too. I just don't have years of suppressed emotions mixed into them. I love you, Raven. I knew what I was getting when I said 'I do' all those years ago. I haven't changed my mind yet, and I'm pretty sure that I never will, so if you want to call it quits, it's going to have to be your decision," he smiled evilly at me, and I melted into a fit of giggles. Only Beast Boy…no, not Beast Boy, the Green Menagerie…could make me laugh just from a look. It was moments like these when I knew why I married him: he brought light to my dark world.

After I stopped laughing, he smiled at me. "I wish you would smile more, Rae. You look beautiful when you do," he said.

"Sorry. I never really lost the habit of keeping my emotions under strict control. You're the only one around whom I can be free," I replied.

"I guess it's okay. I don't really want anyone else to see how beautiful you look when you let loose a little…Some bastard might try to take you away from me," he said as he pulled me back into his arms and held me like someone was trying to take me from him that second.

"Garfield, it's late. We have to return to Jump in the morning to give our report." Garfield already had a glint in his eye, and I needed to cut him off quickly if I ever expected to get some sleep.

He sighed, "You're right. As always. You sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine. Like you said, it was just a dream," I replied.

"Do you want me to be a bear tonight? You seem to sleep better when I'm a bear."

"Thank you, Garfield. I think that would help," I beamed at him. My husband knows me so well.

He smiled back and morphed into a huge green grizzly bear. He pulled me tightly into his arms, holding me tightly in his protective paws. His fur was so soft and warm, I had no trouble falling back to sleep. This time, I dreamed of the home in the country that would have been ours if things hadn't happened the way they had.

That morning, we woke and got dressed without speaking. There was some safety in the night time, but during the day, we had to be very careful not to be heard or seen. Garfield's grass green skin is not easily missed in broad daylight. We were two of the world's most wanted 'criminals', and even if they wanted to hide us, the people no longer had any free will when it came to the law. We had to teleport back because we were too recognizable to travel normally, but there were magic trackers set up everywhere to try to locate me. He had thought of everything, but Jason was a brilliant strategist, and his plans had always managed to get us home without being followed.

Once Garfield and I were ready to go, I held his hand firmly in mine, and made the first teleportation jump. The plan was not to go home directly because the greater distance traveled, the more likely we were to set off a tracker somewhere, and the more likely we were to be followed. The first jump landed us in an abandoned church in Moscow. I smiled at Jason's cleverness at picking this place for our first stop. The closer I was to places of spiritual or magical power, the less detectable my magic was. The church in Moscow may have been abandoned, but it still resonated with an overwhelming amount of spiritual energy.

My magic now masked by the energy of the church, we dared to take a much larger jump. I held Garfield's hand tightly, and we teleported to the inner chamber of some pharaoh's tomb. Garfield snickered. I could tell he was about to tell some ridiculously cheesy joke about mummies or something, but I felt some other presence in the tomb and silenced him before he could.

"Rae, what is it?" he asked in a low voice.

"I think we're being followed. At the very least, we are not alone in this tomb," I replied in an even quieter one.

"Maybe tourists?"

"Garfield, I hardly think that in this day and age people would still come out to see the pyramids just as tourists. Besides, Jason and I picked this location specifically because you can't get into this room without teleporting to it. The ancient Egyptians sealed it off to prevent tomb raiders from stealing anything, and so far as we know, no one has gotten it open." No, whoever got in here is here for a reason, and they've got powers.

Just then, an ancient golden bowl whizzed by my head. It was time to go, and fast. We teleported to the next location that Jason and I had gone over together as fast as I could. We stayed just long enough to recognize our location as a Chinese Buddhist temple, and then we teleported to the next stop. In theory, if we jumped fast enough, whoever was following us would lose the magical trail as it faded behind us, so we moved fast. From China, we went to a Japanese Shinto shrine, backtracked to a Hindu temple in India, and then jumped to a church in Australia. I was about to make the final large jump to a San Francisco synagogue (a location close enough to our base that we could make a small undetectable jump to get home) when I felt the presence that had attacked us in Egypt materialize behind us. Damn it. It had followed us. If I had stuck to the plan, I'd have led whoever it was directly to the base in Jump City to Jason and the kids. Instead, I tightened my grip on Garfield's hand and started a frantic jump path in the other direction.

China again. Back to India. To Pakistan. To Iraq. To Turkey. Back to Russia. All the way back east to Mongolia. Back west to Greece. To Italy. Double back south to South Africa. Back up north to Germany. And then, finally, we stopped in England on the site of Stonehenge. Garfield gave me a quizzical look as I walked up to one of the stone arches.

"Rae, what are you doing? Shouldn't we teleport to the next location?" he asked me.

"No. I don't know how well whoever it is can follow me, but I don't want to risk leading them to the kids. I've been working on back-up transportation ever since that incident in Dublin last year. My teleportation is just far too easily tracked, and frankly, I'm not overly surprised that we were almost caught; I just didn't think it would be this soon.

"Anyway, Stonehenge has always been used as a portal to different dimensions, and it uses the power of the Earth itself, so it is both really powerful and completely untraceable by any of the trackers. I've figured out how to tap into the magic with mine, and I've made it so that this arch can be accessed by only my magic. There's a matching door in our bedroom back at base. We'll travel from here, through another dimension to the other door."

"Through Azareth?"

"No. I don't trust traveling through Azareth. It's way too obvious; he's bound to have someone watching to make sure I don't return there. I've set it up so that this arch should take us through another dimension altogether. We need to go. I don't know if we've really lost whoever it is. It will take them longer to follow my trail because of how briefly I stayed in each place, but I also didn't expect them to find us so quickly. Come on." And I grabbed his hand and pulled him through the arch.

When we exited through the second door, Jason was sitting on our bed waiting for us.

"So? Any news?" he asked.

"He's getting better at tracking my magic, so we had to use an alternative plan. I think Leonid is gone. We haven't been able to find him these past ten years; I don't think we're going to. However, there has been progress with the other objective."

"I think we should discuss this with the kids. They're old enough to be able to help, and it's not fair to keep them out of the loop anymore," Garfield commented.

"Garfield's right, Jason. Some of them are adults now, and it's not right for us to continue to baby them. Tyrand'r, Cor-El, and Evy are all over eighteen, and Axel, Melanie, and Arianne are all older than we were when we started as heroes. They deserve a chance to prove themselves," I added.

"Fine. They should know what's going on, but Axel and Melanie are my kids, and I don't care what the others decide to do, or what you decide to let Ari do, but Axe and Melly are not fighting anyone. They're just too young," Jason replied.

"Jase, you know you can't protect them forever," Garfield reminded him.

"You don't understand, Gar. I lost a wife, a man that was like my brother, and the rest of my friends in that battle. I heard the crunch when the monster killed Dick. I saw Victor die; he screamed, you know. Did you ever hear Cyborg scream?"

"We know, Jason! We don't need to hear about it. We lost them too, you know." Garfield interrupted angrily. I saw the tears in his eyes, and I put my hand on his shoulder and tried to soothe his pain with my powers.

"Jason, enough. Victor was Garfield's best friend. He hates that he was not here to protect him. We understand. You don't want to lose your children to the same man who took your friends. But you also must understand, Jason, your children have been training for years. They are ready. They want to fight. You should give them a chance to avenge their fallen uncle and rescue their mother. We may need their help before it's over."

"Sorry, Gar. I didn't mean to go on about Vic. I forgot how close you two were. I still don't want my children out there. Not now. However, you are right about having them informed about the current situation. Will one of you tell the children to meet me in the mission room?"

"No need, Jason. Arianne has been outside our door since seconds after Garfield and I returned. Come in, Arianne." I said.

My daughter came into the bedroom looking slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Mom. I just sensed you and Dad were home, and you felt anxious about something. I came to see if everything was alright."

"It's alright. Will you tell the others to meet us in the mission room?"

Arianne nodded her head and left the room. She left the room with a sober enough expression, but I felt her heart leap in excitement at the prospect of finally being filled in on what was going on in the world and being allowed to actually do something about it.

**_Sorry it took so long to publish the new chapter, but I had tons of papers due, a musical revue to rehearse for and perform, and finals. All that plus writer's block is not conducive to writing fanfic. Please review. I welcome all CONSTRUCTIVE criticism._**


End file.
